There Was A Time When She Didn't Love Him
by stardustinthesky
Summary: Lois and Clark enjoy a quiet evening at home.


**Title:** There Was A Time When She Didn't Love Him

**Author:** Melissa

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Pairing:** Lois Lane/Clark Kent

**Summary: **Lois and Clark enjoy a quiet time at home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville, obviously.

**Notes:** I have to say, I was inspired by a scene in "I Me Wed."

* * *

She put her head on his stomach and he stroked her hair, a content smile on his face. He relaxed against the pillows, breathed deeply as his eyes never left the mass of brown hair spread against his skin.

He couldn't see her but he definitely felt her smile. "What?" he asked.

"You're gurgling."

He arched an eyebrow and swept away the strands covering her neck. He stroked the skin there and she shivered slightly under his feather-like touch.

"I'm just hungry, Lo. If you hadn't attacked me just before dinner—"

She chuckled. "Don't tell me you minded _that_ much."

He couldn't help but join her in laughter. "No, I didn't mind." She tilted her head up, watching him silently before she propped herself up and lay across his chest, her lips brushing his jaw. His stubble scratching slightly, she settled for kissing the hollow of his throat, his skin hot under her lips. He buried his fingers in her hair and sighed contently.

He liked that. He liked those moments he could spend alone with her, cut off from the rest of the world – to stop being Superman and just be _a man_. He wanted to forget, just for a little while, that he often flew around Metropolis in blue tights and red cape – he just wanted to be Clark Kent, reporter at the Daily Planet.

Just to be Lois Lane's husband.

She brushed his hair off her forehead and kissed him on the lips. "Well, let's eat," she said out of the blue. She rolled off him and grabbed her underwear and his dress shirt lying in a heap on their bedroom floor.

After he put a clean pair of boxers on, he padded softly through the silent apartment, the sound of traffic a distant echo outside. He found her leaning against the open fridge door, his shirt buttoned halfway up. He bumped her out of the way and she settled at the counter, sitting on a bar tool.

"Maybe I should take more cooking lessons," she said, her chin propped up in her palm. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Or maybe I shouldn't," she added with a grimace.

He chuckled. "It was not _that_ bad."

Eyebrows flew up to her hairline. "Did you honestly see the looks on your parents' faces? I'm never going to cook again. I have many, _many_ skills but cooking is not one of them."

"Don't forget; _I_ didn't say that." He put a plate on the table and her eyes sparkled with delight at the chocolate cake she'd bought the day earlier and hadn't got around to finish, what with the big story they'd been working on. "Here you go, ma'am," he said proudly. "Time to celebrate our new front page byline."

She took the offered fork and cut into the chocolate delight. "Well thank you, sir. Mm, this is heaven." She closed her eyes and moaned appreciatively. He just watched her.

He still couldn't believe that the woman in front of him had agreed to marry him, knowing who he was. She didn't run off, she didn't worship him. She just accepted him for who he was and kept him on his toes, just like before. She'd been the friend he had always needed – even before he met her in that cornfield years ago.

It had only felt natural – and _right_ – that, concerning their friendship, there was more than met the eye. And even though there were still ups and downs, thinking that _Lois Lane_ loved him still left him dizzy.

Clark didn't know if it had really been meant to be all along but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

She had left her place at the counter and placed her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair at the back of his head. She studied him for a moment and he wondered if she was thinking, too, about how they didn't really see what was in front of them for so many years.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled, his lips brushing her cheek before settling against hers for a kiss he hoped conveyed everything he was feeling and couldn't describe with words. "I love you too, Lois." They rocked slightly together before he pulled back. She rested her hands on either side of his face, before they went down to his shoulders and arms. Her fingers tangled with his.

She _loved_ him, stunned that there was a time that she didn't.

"Thanks for staying home tonight, Clark."

The End


End file.
